Just a Dream
by smartperson99
Summary: Hailey Queen's life was going down hill till she wound up in one of Nash's stupid comic books. She now must learn to survive as Harley Quinn or else die trying. Rated T for mentions of abuse and fights. Slight Genderbent AU. Better explanation on first chapter, the characters are OC's, but they aren't. I own nothing except for parts of the characters.


**I don't own anything, everything belongs to their rightful owner. Most of the characters are based off of my friends who are being nice and are letting me use them as a base for the character while adding my own flare and characteristics of people from the Batman universe. No, my friends are not 100% like the characters in the story.**

* * *

*BEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBE-*

And a manicured hand finally slams down on the annoying alarm clock. A woman, about 27 years old, stands up and stretches, revealing her stunning 5'8 frame, complete with curves that could rival a super model's and a perfect tan. She looks over her shoulder and past her messy dirty blond hair to see her boyfriend still asleep in bed. She sighs and heads to the bathroom a door down from her bedroom on the left. There she strips from her hot pink nightgown and hops in the shower for about 20 minutes. After that, she gets out and puts a towel on in an attempt to get dry, which doesn't turn out as planned when she finds out too late that the towel some how got wet. She panics, knowing she can either risk running down the hall to the closet to get a dry towel but getting the floor wet in the process meaning she'd have to clean it up later, or to call out to her boyfriend, who wouldn't be too happy if she woke him up. Her hand subconsciously touches the bruise on her left shoulder she got from the last time she got him in a bad mood, even though she completely deserved it.

"Stop being so stupid Hailey!" a voice in the back of her mind tells her. "He promised never to do it again!"

"But Puddin deserves to sleep. He needs all the energy he can get to go job hunting, since he wasn't able to go yesterday due to you waking him up! Selfish girl!"  
another voice argues. After what feels like hours of the voices fighting Hailey quietly cracks open the door and sticks her head through it.

"Puddin, I need your help for a quick second, if it isn't too much trouble."

She hears her boyfriend grumbling and knows she's going to pay for this later. Five minutes later, a slightly muscular man of about a six feet emerges from the darkened bed room in a pair of clown boxer shorts. He has short, curly blonde hair and green eyes. Hailey swears some times they look lime green, especially when he's angry. Like now.

"Hailey, dearest, do you know how hard I work at trying to find a job to support the both of us?" he asked with a creepy smile, extenuating the scar on his right cheek, making his tone of voice even scarier.

"Puddin is nowhere near happy for me waking him up." she thinks to herself. Mustering up all of her courage, she finally finds herself able to talk.

"I'm sorry Jackie! But could you please grab me a dry towel from the closet. The one I brought in is wet and I need to leave for work soon."

Jack sighs, wondering how on Earth he had been able to put up with this ditz for so long. He goes to the closet a couple of doors down from the bathroom and grabs a towel. He walks back down the hall and throws the towel at Hailey's face, before going back to bed.

"Thanks Puddin!" Hailey happily calls out and she continues to get ready for her day.

A half hour later, Hailey Queen is standing in front of the bathroom's full legnth mirror, pleased as a peach about her appearance. She has her hair done in beach waves and her thin, pixie like face is adorned with violet eyeshadow and black eyeliner on her hazel eyes, pink lipstick, rose colored blush, . Hailey wishes that the blush could make her high cheekbones appear smaller. She also hopes that her hair is covering her slightly pointed ears well enough. Looking past her face, she double checks her outfit to make sure it matches, of course it does, with her outfit being a tight vanilla blouse with ruffles in the front covered in a tight blue pinstripe jacket with the middle button buttoned and a tight blue pencil skirt that goes to her knees with a pair of black stockings on underneath. She is also wearing her favorite pair of one inch black high heels. Smiling to herself in the mirror she turns around and heads out the bathroom door and then out the front door of their one-story yellow house positioned right out of Gotham City, where her job as secretary to Ms. Brieena Wames at Wames Industries, one of the most powerful and richest tech companies. It was even richer that Lexie Luthor's LexCorp company!

* * *

It's about 6:30 when Hailey finally makes it to Wames Industries. As soon as she enters the building, she can tell she'll have a busy day. Reporters and business men and women are in the waiting room. There are so many packed into the small, modern styled room, that a few have to stand up to wait. She maneuvers around them to the door on the other side of the room, leading to an empty hallway, with a polished desk sitting off to the right of a pair of black double doors. Hailey makes her way to the desk and sits down. She organizes her things in her space and places on a headset with a microphone attached and near her mouth to her left with the button to make it work positioned over her left ear. It's connected to all four of the phones on her desk so that she can answer as many calls as needed. It is also connected to the intercom system so she can make announcement if Ms. Wames needed her to make one. She presses a button near her computer and begins typing up Ms. Wames schedule for the day. One of the people in the room she went through comes out. It's a reporter wanting to speak to Ms. Wames about the charity drive she is holding tomorrow night. She presses the button next to the button and through her headpiece says

"Ms. Wames. Your 6:40 is coming in."

After a short silence. Hailey gets a reply.

"Thank you Hailey."

Smiling to herself, yet again. She busies herself with paperwork and letting people in and out of Ms. Wames office.

Around noon Hailey gets a break from her job doing secretarial work. Her stomach is grumbling, but she doesn't want to go down three levels to go to the employee lunch room. She doesn't want to go anywhere near THEM. Hailey rolls her eyes and groans at the thought of having to go and socialize, even if just for a few seconds, with those fashion senseless people! Why in the world did her mother have to be a world famous designer? It wasn't her fault that mommy taught her all the ins and outs of fashion on the rare occasions they saw each other and that SOME people had no sense at all.

"Mommy said that I had no fashion sense at all, and that I would never be pretty! Well, Mommy would be so proud of me for looking better that those people!" Hailey thought to herself.

At that moment, Ms. Wames poked her head out of the door. She had black hair in a short boyish cut with blue eyes and a strong jaw line. Sometimes, if Hailey looked hard enough, she could see the faint outline of a small scar above Ms. Wames upper lip on the left. Ms. Wames looked over to Hailey and smiled.

"Hey Hailey! Could you get me some coffee from the break room? I feel bad for asking, since you seem to be busy. I could just get it myself if-"

"No problem Ms. Wames! I'd be happy to do it!" Hailey said while forcing herself to smile.

"For the millionth time, you can call me Brieena. Also, get yourself something to eat. I can hear your stomach through the door." Brieena teased Hailey. She did that often, though she usually had more of a sarcastic tone to her voice.

Hailey gave another forced smile, took off her headset, and headed down to the elevator to grab Ms. Wames coffee and a small sandwich for herself.

Once she got down to the break room did she instantly regret coming. Sitting on her mailcart in the middle of all of the cubicles with a small ensemble of workers surrounding her with her back to the elevator, was Ellen Nash, head of the mail room. And as always, she was telling some sort of joke. All Hailey caught when she passed the short, wavy haired brunette was Ellen delivering one of her many famous stories, this one ending with:

"And then, I was all like, that's what SHE said!" and everyone began roaring with laughter, including the class clown herself.

The only person in the room who seemed not to be listening to Ellen was Jane Crow, even though Ellen parked her mailcart right next to Jane's cubicle. Jane never laughed, heck, Hailey didn't even think she ever smiled! She always just sat there, with some boring nonfiction article or book in her hand, whether she was reading the newspaper, a magazine (not one Hailey would ever read),a book, or her E-reader. This time, her lunch was a sandwich of some sort, half eaten, next to her laptop. Jane's body was facing Ellen, but she had that long, thin nose of her's in a book and her face was blank, as always. Hailey knew Jane had one ear in since Ellen often needed Jane to answer a question or two so she could continue on with the story.

Hailey tried to sneak around Ellen, but that stupid perch from her mailcart, helped Ellen spot her all the more quickly.

"Hey Hailey! Whats up? Want to stick around for a story or two? Boy do I have a real dosey!" Ellen smirked at the thought of Hailey Queen, of all people, sitting and listening to one of her stories! That thought might even make Jane laugh! Princess Queen! All high and mighty! Staying with the peasants and the workers of the palace just for some enterta-

"For the millionth time! No Nash! Ugh! I don't know what's worse! You're ego or your wardrobe!" Hailey yelled to the petite tan brunette while having one of her arms dramatically pointing out Ellen's usual outfit. Her purple, button-downed shirt rolled up just above her elbows, with a dark green waistcoat covering it. Her pants are dark blue skinny jeans molding around her slightly muscular legs (one of the many signs of all of the gymnastics she did as a child) and a pair of lime green converses to top it all off.

Ellen was silent, jaw dropped.

"Aaawww, poor baby. Lose your wit? Oops! That would imply that you had some in the first place. What? No comment Ellen?" Hailey smirked. She had Ellen just the way she liked her, dumbfounded and like the rest of the room. She turned around, delivering her final blow.

"Go back to the mail room and read those stupid riddle books Nash. Bring Crow along with you, she can help you read them. That is, if she can even talk." Deciding this was the perfect opportunity, Hailey walked right up to Jane's cubicle and bent at the waist so that she was at eye level with Jane, who was the tallest person in the building.

"Come on Jane! Speak! Or are all of those non-fiction books for show? Here let me help." With that, Hailey swipped the book entitled "The Interpretation of Dreams" by Sigmund Freud out of Jane's hands. She instantly regretted it. Hailey couldn't make heads or tails what was going on in the book, let alone pronounce some of the complex words in it. So, she improvised.

"Janie! I can't believe you would read such a naughty book! Well, the word spelled K-I-"

"That's enough!" someone said and Hailey was soon facing the other way with a very angry Ellen glaring at her. Everyone else in the room had cleared out, knowing this wouldn't end well.

"I only have three rules, three simple rules that even your microscopic brain could understand Hailey. Rule number one: don't insult my style. Rule number two: don't insult my intelligence. Rule number three, the most important rule of all! Don't mess with my friends!" and with that, Ellen swung at Hailey, who was able to side step it just in time. But that wasn't enough. Ellen tackled her to the ground and was soon on top of her, her right hand raised above her head in a fist, ready to strike Hailey.

"Maybe you feel like sharing with us why you feel like you can pick on us and mess with us every single day we have to work with you? You aren't a queen despite what your puny little mind might think. And if you want to trade blows about wit, well," she raised her hand higher "be my guest."

Right before Ellen could hit Hailey, Jane grabbed Ellen's fist.

"No Ellen! You're better than this! She may be a bully, but she isn't worth losing your job over it! Please!" Ellen looked at Jane and saw tears beginning to form in Jane's eyes.

"Please, Ellen, I need you." Jane whispered loud enough so only Ellen could hear her.

Ellen looked down at Hailey, then back up at Jane and got off of Hailey. She stood up and guided the now crying Jane to the elevator while whispering comforting things in hopes to get her best friend to stop crying. Hailey was shocked at what just happened. There she was, simply teasing Ellen and Jane, then Ellen goes nuts and Jane breaks down! She couldn't wait for her Puddin to find that dream job he always talks about so she can quite her's and support her man 24/7. Maybe they can get married and have seven kids! That idea left a smile on Hailey's face. She then realized that she was supposed to have Ms. Wames's coffee about ten minutes ago. She quickly hurries out of the cubical are and into the break room. She quickly makes Ms. Wames coffee and grabs an apple out of the free for all fruit basket on the table. Hailey runs back to the elevator and presses the button to go to the top floor where Ms. Wames's office was. When she got up there, she set her apple on her desk, tidied herself up, and knocked on the office door. A moment later, Ms. Wames emerged, not looking pleased, and Hailey felt herself involuntarily shudder. Ms. Wames, while having an hour-glass figure, had muscles. Despite the fact they where actually the same height when Hailey had her heels on, she couldn't help but feel so small in her presence. Ms. Wames was wear her usual white buttoned down shirt with a black business jacket over top and a pair of black business pant slightly covering her black ballet flats. She looked like she was dressed for a funeral, and with the way she was looking at Hailey, it was going to be her's. Hailey swallowed hard and handed Ms. Wames her coffee and timidly told her:

"I got you your coffee Ms. Wames. Sorry it took so long."

Ms. Wames took the coffee and shut the door. Hailey gave a relieved sigh and went back to work.

* * *

**~Inside Brieena Wames's Office An Hour Later~**

"So you're saying that you were going to punch Hailey? Ellen, if anyone if going to punch Hailey for making fun of Jane, its me." Brieena told Ellen.

Ellen had brought Jane into Brieena's office immediately after the dispute with Hailey. Jane was currently in one of the two black leather chairs in front of Brieena's desk, curled up with some tea Brieena made with a tea set her British maid Anna gave her to keep in her office. Ellen was pacing back and forth behind the chairs, fuming, while Brieena was sitting at her desk.

"Ellen, you know that if I give Hailey any consequences, you'd have to get some too. You did technically start the fight-

"I DID NOT!" Ellen yelled.

Brieena simply raised her eyebrow from her position behind her desk and Ellen immediately calmed down.

"You swung at her, tackled her, and you were going to punch her if Jane didn't stop you. While she started the verbal fight, you started the physical part. Which is the only part I can truly punish." Ellen was in the other chair at that point her head in her hands, she felt exhausted.

"If one of you or someone else had come to me about Hailey and how she constantly harasses all of you, I would have done something. But you let your anger get in the way, Ellen. What would have happened if Jane didn't intervene?" Brieena asks calmly.

"I-I don't know." Ellen says quietly. Jane places her hand on Ellen's shoulder in an attempt to comfort her. Ellen looks up and at Jane, grateful. Jane looks back at her quickly, before speaking.

"I feel like this is my fault." Jane quietly claims while turning to Brieena. "I shouldn't have let Hailey go that far, I should of-"

"Should of what Jane? You couldn't have prevented this." Brieena states, her face as monotone as her voice. Jane looks down, feeling tears swelling back up in her eyes.

Brieena sighs and gets up from her chair and heads over to Jane's side, crouching down and placing a hand on Jane's back and moving it gently in a circular motion.

"Shhhhh, Jane. Everything's okay. None of this is your fault. You won't get punished since you stopped the fight. You did the best you could do and that's all I can ask of you." Brieena said in a soothing voice.

"But," Jane sobs. "I don't know what I'd do if Ellen left!" *sob* "You two are the only family I have left!" And with that, Jane finally broke down, crying in Brieena's arms.

"Uuuummmmm, this may seem awkward at the moment but...I got another job offer..." Ellen said. Brieena looks at Ellen, her expression blank.

"Labyrith Inc., that new game designing company, offered me a position as a few days ago." A smirk starts gracing Ellen's face as she continues.

"They told me that they would work closely with Wames Industries so that their technology stays up to date. One of the positions requires someone to be at Wames Industries and to report back to them with news about new designing software and technology. Wouldn't it just be dandy if said position was available to me? And if I took it without anyone knowing yet?" Ellen's smirk is full-blown and judging by her tone of voice:

"You didn't." Brieena deadpans, both her and Jane staring at her.

"I did." Ellen responds.

"When?" Jane manages to croak to Ellen in a hoarse voice.

"This morning."

The entire room is silent. A few minutes later the silence was broken by the three women who were giggling with glee and smiling over the fact that they wouldn't have to leave each other. The three of them embraced.

"What will you do about Hailey?" Jane asks.

"Well, I was planning on firing Nash here anyhow since I still am the boss, meaning I'd have to fire Hailey for multiple cases of harassment against multiple employees and for being in a physical altercation." Brieena says, her smile growing even larger.

"So Ellen's getting fired, but she's staying?" Jane asks.

"Yup! Probably my greatest riddle yet! Speaking of riddles, riddle me this..."

The other two women groaned as their "riddler" began her riddle, feeling better already.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! Go easy on me, its my first "full" drama fic and I'm trying to write new genres. Leave any questions you may have, since I know my writing can be confusing at times. Feel free to leave constructive criticism as well, since I know I'm not a perfect writer and wish to improve. Thanks for reading and again, thanks to my friends for letting me base the characters of off them, you guys are the best. Also, to any of my friends (or anyone in general) who is new to the site, welcome! Have a nice time reading other fanfics if you choose to stay. I attempted to make the dialogue easy to read, but it didn't go the way I wanted and the next chapter may take a while. I apologize for both of those things. Thanks for reading, and...**

**Have a Nice Day! :D**


End file.
